Katja had a great idea
by Ren Ichimoku fan1
Summary: Katja figures out how to prank Fred Weasley, but how does this leads to a George and Oliver relationship?  Not the best summary but give it a shot if you love this pairing


Katja Bell had the most brilliant idea ever, even if she said so herself. She had figured out how to prank to prince of pranks, Fred Weasley.

The only thing she needed was help from a certain Quidditch obsessed captain and a red haired twin. But it was much easier said then actually done. Katja decided to ask George first.

''Please George, it is just a small prank. Please assist me?'' she begged after a Quidditch practice. They were putting the balls away after Katja had volunteered them. George knew she was up to something and now he knew.

''But you're asking me very much. I mean, as much as I love to pull pranks, but this, it is my first too.'' George told her.

''Pretty please, Just this once. Tomorrow on Christmas morning, we'll be pranking the prince of pranks. Don't you just love the sound of that?'' she asked, knowing it would be an offer George wouldn't be able to resist.

''Well if you put it that way. But only if Oliver agrees with you, then I will assist you. But personally I highly doubt you'll get the Oliver Wood, to co-operate with this'' George said and went off to take a shower. But devious Katja Bell had a good idea.

Later that evening in the main room from the Gryffindor.

''I am not going to do that. Forget about it Katja'' Oliver told her firmly.

''Listen you'll do it. If not, I refuse to play in the next Quidditch game. And heaven knows you need me since it will be against Slytherin'' Katja said while poking him hard in the chest.

Oliver paled and managed to say ''That, that is a threat''

''Yes, so will you help me by doing this one thing for me…'' she asked rather innocent. But now Oliver knew she wasn't innocent at all. Although it was a look that suited her rather well.

''I will assist you this once. But against my free will, that is'' Oliver said. Katja simply smiled.

The next morning in the same main room. George was nervously waiting from Katja. She would give a pinch in his hand when Fred would arrive. Then he felt the sign and knew what he had to do. He walked straight to Oliver while Katja started talking to Fred.

''Have you heard about the happy news; not only they are dating but Oliver has done it with George and now he is pregnant, isn't that amazing?'' Katja said and pointed to Oliver and George.

They were embracing each other lovingly. Oliver pets over George stomach and kissed his forehead. George just blushed and glazed as in love, into Oliver' s eyes.

(now let's take a look to what everyone thinks of this. Everyone who is around to see this beautiful sight)

Oliver and George were actually enjoying themselves and Katja thought they were doing a really great job, even though they had disagreed. Fred however nearly exploded from rage and jealousy: George was his, no matter how weird that may sound. And beside that, George should have told him first instead of Katja.

Ron Weasley could care less and continued to snog his boyfriend: Draco Malfoy (bloody hell, who did let him in?)

Harry and Hermoine were seeing the love and couldn't be more happy for either of them. Ginny was shocked and a bit proud when she saw they shared a kiss and perhaps a slightest bit jealous: she had dated very handsome, cute boys and George had a gorgeous bloke, just like that.

But once George and Oliver started snogging, Fred couldn't bear it any longer, his face turned red with seething anger.

George however turned bright pink and moaned as Oliver clashed his tongue against his. He could kneel it so well and the soft hot flesh tasted delicious in his mouth. In response he grinded their hips together. Katja was shell- shocked: this wasn't what she had planned. It was supposed to coax a reaction out of Fred and then she ' d tell it was a prank.

''That does it, let go of my brother!'' Fred shouts. Oliver let go of George and simply said, just so Fred could hear it ''We continue this tonight babe, the three of us'' He bended to George' s belly and kissed it. Then he got up and walked away, but winked one more time to George.

George blushed and Fred shouted a large line of obscenities.

The end.

_So that was my sad, pathetic attempt at a Oliver George pairing, somehow I just love these two together…_

_Anyway, please give me some feedback, so I can improve._

_That and I hope you did enjoy._

_Kind regards_

_Kelly._


End file.
